


Tell Your Friends to Sharpen Their Teeth

by spaceMaverick



Series: Sovereign Chara AU [6]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Chara is very angry, Frisk tries to help and is also upset, I'm not sure how to tag this lol, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Nonbinary Chara and Frisk, Revenge, Sovereign Chara AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-11
Updated: 2018-01-11
Packaged: 2019-03-03 14:52:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 324
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13343532
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spaceMaverick/pseuds/spaceMaverick
Summary: "I started this fight, and every death is on my shoulders."Title is from And The Snakes Start To Sing by Bring Me The Horizon





	Tell Your Friends to Sharpen Their Teeth

**Author's Note:**

> why am i only writing undertale  
> *stares at my 2-chapter sv fic and the draft for the third chapter*  
> WHY AM I ONLY WRITING UNDERTALE

“This has all been for nothing!” Chara shouted. “I wanted to put an end to monsters’ suffering. Now I’ve killed my mother!”

“You didn’t kill her,” Frisk murmured.

“Don’t fucking say that! I started this fight, and every death is on my shoulders.” Chara sat down on a boulder by the old Barrier, head in their hands. “It’s my fault she’s dead.”

Frisk sat on the ground in front of them. Chara could feel the soft emotional current they were sending out and blocked it completely. They saw Frisk flinch. “Please let me help,” they said.

“I’m not letting you pretend it’s okay, Frisk. It’s not okay. It never was. This was a huge mistake.”

“There are still so many monsters and supportive humans out there. They need you, Chara. You’re a born leader, no one else can do it.” Frisk scooted closer, but didn’t touch Chara. They continued sending out their currents, and Chara retaliated with sharp mental walls. They weren’t letting anyone in.

“I don’t want anyone else to get hurt like Asriel did,” Chara whispered. “I just want these humans to die.” They straightened up. Frisk looked at them, curious. Chara stood and turned to look out over the cliff’s edge. The sun was starting to set, casting long shadows that cut through the sandy clearing. “They’re going to, Frisk. They’re all going to die. All those people who hurt us, the humans that hurt Asriel and Mom, anyone who tries to fight against us; they’ll all die.” Chara looked back at Frisk, who had stood up and was staring at Chara. “We’re going to fix this world, I know it.” Frisk moved in beside them, and they leaned into their datemate.

Frisk grabbed Chara’s hand. They both looked down at the silver rings sparkling in the low light. “There’s the Chara I know,” Frisk said, squeezing their hand. “I believe in you. We’ll win the fight and we’ll fix everything.”

**Author's Note:**

> hello my name is toby and i write exclusively about my shitty chara-centric undertale au
> 
> also "datemate" is a gender-neutral term for bf/gf, i might start using "neufriend" (pronounced like new friend) bc i heard about it and though it was a good alternative thats less formal-sounding


End file.
